Fallen Angel
by iluvvDracoMalfoy
Summary: A fanfic about Mikaeyla Dawthorn and her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The wonderful universe of Harry Potter and it's characters are J.K. Rowling's.

**Fallen Angel**

Chapter 1

Fifth Year

Shivering slightly from the cold, Mikaeyla trudged slowly along the edge of the forbidden forest, the wind slapping her vibrant red, wavy, hair into her face, obscuring her vision. She stopped behind a particularly large tree and closing her eyes, leaned against it.

A familiar thump and a quiet, barely audible whisper told her Draco was standing near her.

"Hey", he said, coming closer. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hi". He gently took her hand in his.

"I'm a prefect, now".

"What!", Mikaeyla said, thoroughly startled and forgetting to whisper.

"Quiet -you don't want that old oaf hearing us", he said, tossing a glance at the gamekeeper's hut-like home. Then turning his gaze over to the Hogwarts castle, as if to see someone burst out through it's doors to investigate and then sweeping his eyes across the dark sky withholding small, glowing stars, hardly visable through the thick clouds.

"C- Congratulations, that's great!", she said, hugging him.

A cold breeze brushed by, causing Mikaeyla to involuntarily shiver and their robes to brush to the side. Draco must have noticed because he pulled her closer and took her hand in both of his.

Mikaeyla felt a sharp pain against the numb cold in her hand. Draco pulled away and she brought her arm closer to her face. Sure enough, a small, galleon-sized slytherin-style snake, magically tattooed on her hand, began to twist and flick it's tail and tongue, as if it were menacingly hissing at her. She annoyedly stared at the gem stone-like eyes of the snake, but it didn't help; she only flinched as her glare made it burn more.

Draco and Mikaeyla looked up at the same time and their eyes met, both filled with fear for her. He pulled her against him and almost too forcefully pushed his lips against hers. When they broke apart, he tightly hugged her and she felt his moist breath against her cheek as he whipsered a small phrase; "My fallen angel".


	2. Chapter 2

The Unaddressed Gift

Chapter 2: The Unaddressed Gift

First Year

Metamorphmagus. That's the word that consumed Mikaeyla Dawthorn's mind as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Mikaeyla was a metamorphmagus; but she decided not to tell anyone at Hogwarts and certainly no one in the orphanage.

For her first day, she decided to look like she did when she was found at the orphanage. Her hair was gold-brown in layers. She had straight hair that hung about 15 centimeters past her shoulders. Her hair looked puffy, as if she had teased it. She repeatedly kept pulling her fringe away from her face but it always fell back in front of her grey-green eyes.

Mikaeyla grabbed her backpack and went to the den. She felt no remorse leaving her room, leaving the orphanage. She had no remorse, no regret, no knowledge that someone of magical blood had once, just as she had, lived in her room, years before.

"Bye, Everyone!", Mikaeyla called, waving her hand rapidly, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. A few other kids turned around and waved or smiled. "Bye, Ms. Winning", she said, hugging the nanny, the person who had acted as her mother for 11 years.

"Bye, Mikaeyla. Remember to get your things and be at Gringotts _by 10:45_."

"Okay, don't worry. I'll miss you bunches."

"Oh and you'll need this", said Ms. Winning, pushing a silver key into Mikaeyla's hand.

"Where did-?"

"Oh quick, quick, hurry, you still have to buy school supplies!", said Ms. Winning as she tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fire and gently nudged her forwards. "Bye!" Mikaeyla had no time to reply; she was engulfed in green flames. "Diagon Alley!"

•••

Mikaeyla, being a metamorphmagus, was not very surprised when a middle-aged witch came to the orphanage, telling her she was a witch. Little did they know, she had been visiting Diagon Alley by floo powder from the time she was about four. Of course none of the other orphans knew. Ms. Winning, the nanny, who also happened to be a squib, helped Mikaeyla in keeping her magic a secret.

Now she dusted her clothes and as she approached shops she needed to visit, it suddenly occurred to her she wouldn't have a way to pay; she didn't have any money. Of course there was the bank, Gringotts, except she didn't have an account as far as she knew. Curious, and desperate for money, she went to Gringotts anyways.

At the counter, a rather grumpy looking, aged goblin sat.

"Uhm, I don't have an account, could I- ?"

"Name?"

"Mikaeyla Dawthorn-"

"Key?"

"I don't- oh!" Mikaeyla set the key the nanny had given her on the desk.

"Nuckorn", the goblin grunted and handed the key to Nuckorn, another goblin who motioned for her to step into a cart.

"First time? Hold on.", he warned. There was a whir of color and Mikaeyla found herself in front of Vault #777. Her long fingers were grasping the cart so hard, her knuckles turned white. Letting go, she stood, hair windblown. The goblin unlocked the door and pressed his wrinkled hand against the stone wall. It melted away like a candle in fast motion.

She stepped inside and noticed it smelled of burnt paper and dust. The left side of the room was filled with a pile of shiny coins. She counted how much she had and gathered some of it in a small sack. She was on her way when she noticed a small, dusty box in the corner. Quickly grabbing it, and eager to open, she told herself to wait until she was alone.

•••

The only thing left to buy was a wand, the thing she knew she would treasure the most. As she pushed open the door to Ollivander's, a bell tinkled above her. She coughed a bit and noticed the dust sitting on small boxes of wands in various places in the room as they hadn't been touched for a long time.

A man she supposed was Ollivander surfaced from the back of the shop. "Hello, I'm Ollivander. Looking for a wand?", he asked, grabbing measuring tape. Mikaeyla nodded. "Can't wait", she said, looking uncertainly at the boxes.

After measuring an odd arrangement of body parts, ranging from her left nostril to her earlobe. He climbed a ladder and pulled down a dusty box. "Redwood and unicorn tail, 9 3/4 inches". Mikaeyla took the wand. "Now what?", she asked. He smiled. "Just give it a wave".

She made a movement in the air. An electric, bright light-blue light shot out of the tip and bounced around the room and off the walls with a clunk every time it collided with something. It stopped at a place on the floor leaving a burn mark where it landed. "Nope- most definitely not", Ollivander muttered, taking the wand away and searching for a different one. "Ah, here we go. Hawthorne and Pheonix feather, 11 1/2 inches." She waved it. A few blue-silver and white sparks shot from the tip. They drifted through the air and vanished with a pop. "Good, that'll be 7 sickles", he said, packaging the wand again.

Noticing it was 10:40, she headed for Gringotts, where she would meet an adult that would side-along apparate her to Platform 9 3/4.

"Mikaeyla, I presume?", asked a rather serious looking wizard. He was a thin man with greasy looking, chin-length, unkept hair. His skin looked almost as if it had a yellow tint to it, but that was possibly because he looked so pale against his black robes and black cloak.

"Yes, will you be apparating to Platform 9 3/4?", she asked. He gave a curt nod before he turned and held up his arm, which she quickly realized she were to grab hold of.

It wasn't fun, but not too terrible either. Apparating was so far Mikaeyla's least favorite way of travel. When she opened her eyes, she found herself at what she assumed was Platform 9 3/4.

Students bustled about, talking to their parents, looking for their friends, or as in Mikaeyla's case, and many other children her age, walking slowly or merely standing in one place, looking frightened. Mikaeyla took a deep breath, hoisting up her backpack and walked toward the Hogwarts Express, ready to take on whatever was about to happen, oblivious that this would affect everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sorting Hat's Dilemma

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat's Dilemma

First Year

Mikaeyla found herself in a compartment containing two other people who appeared to be First Years; a boy and a girl. The girl was huddled over, reading a textbook, in deep thought. The boy, looking nervous and frightened, was struggling to keep hold of a toad. She enviously wondered if they were siblings.

"What are your names?", Mikaeyla asked.

"Hermione", the girl said, "Granger". She had thick, wavy, light brown hair, almost as light as Mikaeyla's and brown eyes. Then the boy spoke, "Neville Longbottom". He had dark brown hair and a bit of an overbite, with a voice to match.

"I'm Mikaeyla Dawthorn. First years?"

"Mhmm", Hermione said as she closed her book.

Neville nodded.

"What classes are you most excited about taking?", Hermione asked, curiously.

"Herbology", Neville said.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions sound interesting", said Mikaeyla, turning to Hermione.

"Oh, I don't know, they all sound nice to know about, particularly Transfiguration".

The conversation was abruptly ended by a shout. "Trevor!"

The toad Neville was trying to contain had escaped. He leaned back and closing eyes, repeatedly hit his head on the back of his seat.

"We'll look for him", Hermione assured.

"Yeah, how about you guys go that way, I'll go that way", Mikaeyla suggested, making hand motions.

Soon she came to a booth in which there were two heavyset boys with short brown-black hair and a pale boy with nose-length silvery blonde hair. Mikaeyla recognized him from Platform 9 3/4 earlier that day, except now his neatly combed hair was messy and falling about in random places.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." The two chubby boys turned around and the blonde one looked up.

"No", he said coldly.

"Oh.. What are your names?"

"Crabbe."

"Goyle."

Then his grey eyes met hers.

"Draco Malfoy."

•••

Mikaeyla was sitting next to Draco.

"What house to you want to be in?", he asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'll find out."

"Slytherin. That's the best house. I'm going to be a Slytherin."

"Us too. We gonna be Slytherins", said Crabbe and Goyle, nodding in agreement.

"Never Gryffindor and definitely not Hufflepuff. What an insult. No talent", scoffed Draco, mostly to Mikaeyla.

"That's not nice", Mikaeyla said angrily.

"That's just how it is!", Draco called, but it was too late, Mikaeyla had already got up and swiftly left.

•••

The First Years were gathered in a room, about to be sorted, nervous about whatever task they were supposed to take on.

A woman that Mikaeyla recognised as Professor McGonagall, the one who told her she was a witch, explained the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It came to understanding that the other's in your house would practically be your family at Hogwarts. Each house would comptete for the most house points. Points were awarded for achievements and deducted for wrongs.

She left momentarily and as she did so, there was a dull murmur of people conversing amongst the tension in the air.

•••

The Great Hall was amazing. At first, Mikaeyla thought there was no ceiling, but then she heard bits of what Hermione was saying: "-bewitched to look like the sky outside...-read about...-Hogwarts, A History."

Mrs. McGonnagal set a battered looking wizard's hat on the stool. A seam in the hat tore open and it's

loud voice echoed throughout the hall:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm he Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Then she spoke again, "When I call your name, put on the Sorting Hat, it will tell you what house you are to be in and you will please join that table. Okay, let's begin!"

Mikaeyla's mind began to occasionally wander.

"Abbott, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

What if they accidentally skip her?

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

What if she got stuck in a house filled with unpleasant people like Malfoy?

She glanced at Neville, looking more nervous than ever; a girl with dark, wavy hair; a boy with black messy hair and glasses, wait- Harry Potter?

"Dawthorn, Mikaeyla."

Mikaeyla walked over and set the hat on her head. It fell over her eyes and to her chin. She breathed deeply, it smelled of old leather and sweat.

"Ah, a difficult one to sort, I see", said a small voice Mikaeyla knew only she could hear. She thought of Draco and secretly hoped she wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff. What the Sorting Hat said next startled Mikaeyla.

"All right then, Slytherin, perhaps?"

"You- you can hear my thoughts?"

"Of course, how else am I to sort you? Friendly, I see, but no, not Hufflepuff. Thoughtful and witty, Ravenclaw, maybe. Stealthy, ambitious; Slytherin... Yes, Slytherin would do well with you. Brave, a good leader, Gryffindor also describes you. But which house to put you in? Very interesting... Skilled.. I would like to see more... You know, I think I might actually put you in- "


End file.
